


For Kara

by Kendrickhier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/F, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendrickhier/pseuds/Kendrickhier
Summary: General Danvers Week: Arranged Marriage/Marriage of Convenience AUor the best excuse to get married without having to reveal your feelingsAstra returns from the dead, Lane insists she pays for Myriad’s usage, she’s sentenced to death, unless someone will marry her to keep her in check, or die with her. And Alex feels just guilty enough to volunteer.





	For Kara

48 Hours is not a lot of time, Astra decides. She didn’t expect to find anyone within this timeframe - reasonably speaking the only way to find a partner in such little time is if you’re already close with someone - but now that time is running out it’s starting to grate on her.

She’s wasted 47 hours on this application she’s found on the internet, only to discover humans are clearly not up for getting married to someone they’ve never met, let alone a criminal who is responsible for temporarily enslaving an entire city.

In her defense, she was dead at the time.

The justice system hadn’t cared though, they’d needed someone to blame for what had transpired, and with Non and Indigo being dead, their recently-resurrected general would have to do. Astra doesn’t fault them for it; she did plan to execute Myriad, created it herself for that very purpose.

Not only that, she had carefully picked her men back on Krypton, made sure to only pick the most greedy and power-hungry so they’d be easily manipulated into doing her bidding, provided they’d get a say when she reigned victorious. Without her, they’d form a near-unstoppable violent force.

She may have been dead, but she is far from innocent in this matter.

The jury demanded a death sentence, and while the judge had partially complied, she’d also offered Astra an out: if she could get a spouse to watch over her, she’d get to live. Of course that came with two very clear rules.

One: It has to be done within 48 hours.

Two: She has to stay out of trouble.

Failure to comply means facing her death penalty either way; not just Astra herself, but also her spouse in case of breaking the latter rule, which is really not making her pursuit any easier. The few humans she had managed to convince had backed away from the deal the moment they discovered that rule, not willing to risk their lives for Astra.

Which Astra truly doesn’t blame them for; her criminal record doesn’t exactly scream ‘trustworthy and honorable’.

So after all these failed attempts and only one hour left, Astra gives up, instead opting to make the most out of it. Perhaps she can speak with Kara one last time, make sure she knows Astra loves her, and pray she’s been granted Kara’s forgiveness. She still remembers those last moments before she’d died the first time, how she’d teared up and told Astra she’d been family in her perfect fantasy life, not an enemy.

They have one hour to be a family. It’s not a lot, but it’s something.

Astra’s about to head out when she hears footsteps running down the hallway, ending up in front of the room in the DEO she’s been residing in. Arching an eyebrow, she watches none other than Alex Danvers step through the door, Kara’s brave sister. Adoptive sister, who is in no way related to her, nor did she appear to wish to.

Astra herself would have been honored to consider such a brave young woman part of her family - still would be, especially in her final moments - but she refuses to defy Alex’s wishes.

They are nothing to each other, and that is final.

“Have you found someone yet?” Alex asks, looking rather frazzled.

Shaking her head, Astra sighs. “No. Unsurprisingly, humans are not receptive to marrying a stranger who could endanger their lives.” Astra tilts her head curiously as she looks at Alex, the soldier who’d killed her in the first place. “Why do you ask?”

“I just don’t want Kara to lose her aunt again,” Alex explains, before taking a very deep breath, reaching into the pocket of her pants, and pulling out a ring. “And on that note… Astra In-Ze, will you marry me?”

She’s not sure what she expected, but that was not it. It’s also not what she wants for Alex, Alex deserves to live a happy life with the full freedom to do what she wishes to do, have a happy relationship with someone she desires, not a marriage to keep her sister’s aunt alive.

So Astra frowns at her. “You don’t have to do that, risking your life to save mine. Kara is strong, resilient, she will move past this, Alex,” she says, and her frown eases up when Astra adds, “she has you.”

“And she’ll still have me when we’re married, because you wouldn’t do something stupid enough to get both of us killed,” Alex states, and there’s a confidence to that statement that makes it feel like an irrefutable truth, like she hadn’t given out an order to kill Kara when she first heard of her presence on Earth.

Of course Alex doesn’t know that, but it’s not something Astra will ever be able to forget.

Astra worries her lip; she wants to argue further, that she doesn’t deserve this, that she doesn’t want to impose on Alex’s life, but the look in Alex’s eyes tells her she won’t take no for an answer. Besides, being Alex’s wife would be an even bigger honor than being considered family would be.

Alex raises the ring she’s holding. “So?”

“Very well,” Astra concedes, offering up her hand.

There’s no hesitation when Alex slides the ring on her finger, and she’s surprised to find it actually fits. Quirking an eyebrow, Astra studies it closely, turning it with her other hand. It’s more than just a simple ring, with what appears to be real diamonds embedded in a twisted silver band. “Where did you find a ring on such short notice?”

“It’s been in the family forever. If I was going to do this, figured I might as well do it right,” comes the flippant response, delivered with a shrug. It’s clear Alex doesn’t want to make a big deal out of this, but Astra can’t help but be touched by the fact that she’s just been given a family heirloom, despite the nature of the situation.

Barely an hour later they solidify their union in the courtroom, and their vows are simple and to the point.

Alex vows to keep Astra out of trouble, for Kara’s sake.

Astra vows to remain lawful, for Kara’s sake.

They both vow to stay together until death do them part, for Kara’s sake.

Through sickness and health, for Kara’s sake.

There is one vow Astra makes to herself that she doesn’t voice: to treat Alex as well as she possibly can.

For Alex’s sake.


End file.
